Amour ou morale ?
by Miki-fiction
Summary: Entre amour, morale, éducation, liens de sang et passion, qu'est-ce que choisira Layton ? Gâchera t-il tout ? Et Alfendi, saura t-il faire attendre raison à son père ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Miki-fiction (Moi, quoi !)

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent au génial créateur de Professeur Layton.

**Rating** : M et pas pour rien, ce One-shot est là pour le lemon xD Âmes sensibles et jeunots s'abstenir.

**Note** : C'est mon premier lemon officiel, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en sachant que c'est le seul dans le fandom...Pardon, à ceux, qui verront à présent Layton et Alfendi sous un autre oeil...

**AVERTISSEMENT** : Cette fiction contient de l'inceste et du yaoi (relations homosexuelles). Vous êtes prévenus, ne venez donc pas vous plaindre. JE LE DIS CLAIREMENT C'EST UN PWP. (En gros, c'est juste un lemon, sans histoire véritable). Donc merci =)

* * *

Layton ouvrit la porte de son appartement, en sachant que non, aujourd'hui il ne serait pas seul. Pour la simple et bonne raison que son fils, Alfendi, squattait son logis. Car l'habitat de ce dernier était malheureusement victime d'inondations. En attendant que son appartement soit en état, Alfendi restait donc avec son père.

Le brun, avança, assez doucement dans le couloir, essayant de découvrir si son fils était à la maison. Un léger bruit, comme un grognement, surprit le professeur, qui se rendit dans sa chambre d'où provenait le bruit.

Le lit était légèrement défait, la température trop élevée, et sous les draps, il y avait Alfendi, les joues rouges, les yeux fermés. Des gémissements lui échappent tandis que ses mains s'activent sous les draps.

« Al...Alfendi ? »

Le fils de professeur ouvrit brusquement les yeux, toujours rouge, mais plus pour la même raison. Layton, lui, rougit légèrement, avant de se retourner, pour quitter la chambre.

« Papa ! »

Le brun se tourna donc vers son fils, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux dorés.

« Oui ?

-Euh..euh...

-...Tu...tu...veux...que..euh..., bredouilla le professeur.

-Que...quoi ?

-Rien...rien, oublie.

-Euh...papa ?

-Oui ?

-Tu...tu m'aides...à finir? »

La bouche du paternel s'ouvrit et il resta à gober des mouches une bonne minute, avant de se reprendre. Il regarda le jeune homme, toujours allongé dans le lit, sa peau claire, ses yeux suppliants et ses rougeurs.

« Papa... » gémit alors Alfendi.

Le brun, ne tenant plus, s'approcha du lit, et agrippa la main que lui tendait son fils. Il se laisse traîner jusqu'au matelas, devant, il se déchaussa. Puis, il monta sur le lit, se glissant à côté d'Alfendi, sous les draps.

Le professeur se tourna vers son fils, qui se blottit contre lui, les mains de Layton se posant l'une sur son dos, l'autre sur ses hanches. Alfendi, lui, cessa de bouger, la tête reposant contre le torse de son père.

Layton glissa ses mains sur le bas du corps de son fils, et Alfendi se crispa quand les doigts froids du professeur effleurèrent son membre. Il frissonna clairement clairement quand le brun commença des vas-et-viens.

« Aah... » gémit le plus jeune, incitant Hershel à continuer.

Le professeur, chamboulé, repoussa légèrement son fils, pour l'allonger, bien à plat, contre le matelas. Il le fixa un instant, hésitant, abandonnant la verge d'Alfendi.

« Papa... ! T'arrête pas... »

Le jeune archéologue semblait complètement...envieux. Il avait envie. Et Hershel...ne pouvait nier que cette envie, était présente, en lui aussi. Il chevaucha donc son fils, soupirant quand la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon, frotta contre le membre du plus jeune. Il mordilla délicatement son cou, dévorant avec tendresse cette chair, si douce. Alfendi, lui passait ses mains dans son dos, en tendant de lui enlever sa veste -qu'il n'avait pas enlevé en entrant-, et son pull par la suite. Layton compatit et s'écarta un instant pour ôter les vêtements qui couvrait son torse. Son haut-de-forme, lui alla se poser sur la table de nuit, avec douceur, Alfendi sachant combien son père tenait à ce chapeau.

Le plus âgé, retourna assaillir de baisers le cou d'Alfendi. Il descendit sur le torse, dénudé, comme tout le reste du corps, et jouant un moment avec ces mamelons, les faisant glisser entre ses doigts, et les mordillant allègrement. Finalement, il fit languir son fils, avant de souffler sur le bout du membre tendu. La réaction de l'autre ne tarda pas, ce dernier se crispant d'un coup, ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve, alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : Passez aux choses sérieuses.

« Papa...

-Oui ? Répondit la professeur avec malice.

-S'il te plaît...

-Plaît-il ?

-Papa ! Je t'en prie... »

Et le professeur pénétra l'intimité d'Alfendi d'un doigt, ce dernier se tendant sous l'intrusion, dérangeante, et carrément douloureuse au bout du troisième doigt. Des larmes commençaient à perler dans ces yeux dorés, mais le brun les chassa en tapant contre la prostate du plus jeune, qui gémit. Layton remua ses doigts en lui, pendant un bon moment, bien décidé à rendre la pénétration la plus délicate possible, pour son fils.

« Papa ! »

Le cri, brusque, fit retirer à Layton ses doigts. Il ôta son pantalon, son boxer, dévoilant un membre en érection, plutôt imposant. Il guida sa verge jusqu'à l'intimité du plus jeune, le pénétrant délicatement. Les larmes d'Alfendi, faillirent stopper Hersel mais le jeune archéologue le refusa, lui ordonnant de continuer.

Le professeur se retenait de pilonner violemment Alfendi, attendant que ce dernier lui fasse savoir qu'il était prêt. Finalement ce fut le fils de Layton, qui s'empala sur Hershel. Alors, commença la danse violente et tendre, douce et sauvage, des deux incestueux, qui se fichaient de leur lien de sang comme de leur premier biberon. Les gémissements d'Alfendi se firent cris, et Hershel peinait à retenir ses propres grognements. Finalement, Alfendi se répandit sur les draps, faisant venir le professeur après encore quelques vas-et-viens.

Alors, serrés, l'un contre l'autre, ils se noyèrent dans la volupté du moment et s'endormirent, sans penser aux conséquences.

* * *

Voilà, finish. Review, s'il vous plaît. Au passage, je précise que j'ai réfléchi à une suite. Soit ça sera un autre lemon avec un autre couple (yaoi bien sûr), inédit, soit ça sera la suite, de celui-là...Je n'sais pas, donnez vos avis ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Miki-fiction (Moi, quoi !)

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent au génial créateur de Professeur Layton.

**Rating** : M, Âmes sensibles et jeunots s'abstenir.

**Note** : Au départ ça devait être un One-shot, mais je l'ai finalement transformé en courte fiction.

**AVERTISSEMENT** : Cette fiction contient de l'inceste et du yaoi (relations homosexuelles). Vous êtes prévenus, ne venez donc pas vous plaindre.

Merci à ceux qui liront. Je vous n'aime.

* * *

Alfendi fut le premier à se réveiller. Il avait chaud, mais il était bien, là, contre son père qui dormait paisiblement, le visage serein. Il se libéra pourtant des bras protecteurs d'Hershel. Le jeune archéologue s'étira et s'habilla le plus silencieusement possible. Il rassembla au passage les vêtements, qui la veille, avaient été envoyés au hasard dans la pièce et les déposa sur la chaise du bureau. Il se rendit ensuite à la cuisine, pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Layton ouvrit les yeux, surpris de ne plus avoir sa bouillotte de fils avec lui. Il sortit du lit doucement, pas encore très bien réveillé. Le professeur enfila ensuite un boxer et son pantalon, qui avaient été déposés sur la chaise en face du bureau, il remarqua au passage que les vêtements d'Alfendi avaient disparus. Une bonne odeur provenant de la cuisine le guida jusqu'au plus jeune. Ce dernier était entrain de mettre la table et son père l'aida avec joie.

Installés tous les deux à la table, ils mangèrent en silence, ne s'étant toujours pas adressés la parole, comme gênés. Ce fut Alfendi qui rompit le silence.

« Euh...papa ?

-Oui, Alfendi ? répondit son père après un instant.

-Tu es...fâché ?

-Non, pas du tout, s'écria le professeur.

-Tu regrettes alors ?

-Non, non. C'est juste que...Que je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Tu vas pas m'abandonner, hein ?

-Tu es mon fils, Alfendi, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

-T'aurais pas oublié le pensionnat ?*

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Bref, Alfendi, je vais avoir un peu de mal à retrouver un comportement normal.

-Un...Comment ça ?

-Je veux dire que ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ne se reproduira pas et que je je souhaite l'oublier. » soupira Hershel.

Alfendi regarda son père, cherchant à déterminer si il était sérieux ou non. Il ne rencontra que le regard déterminé de Layton. Alors, il quitta la table et rassembla ses quelques affaires, qu'il fourra dans son sac. Hershel, alerté par ses allées-venues, se leva à son tour.

« Que fais-tu...?

-J'me barre. Bonne journée, papa. »

Et sans un regard en arrière, il partit en claquant la porte.

Alfendi erra dans Londres, frissonnant légèrement dans l'air frais du matin, ayant laissé sa veste chez son père. Il fulminait littéralement. Si il avait enfin obtenir le coeur (espérait-il) et le corps de Layton, ça n'avait été que pour un bref instant. Trop bref. Il soupira, en arrivant chez lui, de l'eau passait sous la porte. Visiblement, le plombier n'était toujours pas passé, malgré qu'il lui est ai assuré qu'il viendrait le plus tôt possible. Il se retrouvait donc à la rue, génial. Vive la galère, quoi.

Le jeune archéologue fut parcouru d'un long frisson quand ses cheveux virèrent au rouge*. Un sourire sadique anima son visage.

Layton, regarda un long moment, son appartement vide. Puis, il attrapa son haut et sa veste, les enfila et quitta son logis.

* * *

*Si vous connaissez pas trop Professeur Layton, Alfendi a vécu toute son enfance dans un pensionnat.

*Idem, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Alfendi a une seconde personnalité, quand ses cheveux deviennent rouges.

Bon, pour ceux qui l'ont vu, j'ai changé le titre de la fic, et modifié le résumé. Cet OS devient donc une mini-fi ! Review please !


End file.
